Draco Malfoy and the Muggle Contraption
by SapphireMateria
Summary: The title speaks for itself. After the war, Harry joined Hogwarts as DADA teacher and he truly could not help but make Draco's life a living hell right up till the end. HPDM


**~Draco Malfoy~**

**and the Muggle Contraption**

Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world who vanquished the evil threat Voldemort, afraid of almost nothing in this world but one Draco Malfoy. After the war, he saw Draco Lucious Malfoy in a different light. He still remembered when Voldemort cast the killing curse on him he saw Draco Malfoy's worried face before he passed out. He could hear all those words said by the boy then, how afraid and scared he sounded, how emotional and worried the boy was. Throughout the whole time, Harry only knew of the sneering, smirking and annoying Draco Malfoy who loves to pick fight with him and made sure his life in Hogwarts was a living hell right from the very beginning he refused that hand shake. He never knew _this _Draco Malfoy even existed in the first place.

"_Don't you dare leave me Harry James Potter! I did not support the light just because of some white haired wizard who only knows how to eat lemon drops or neither did I join to spy! I joined for you so wake up you dim-witted prat! You're good at nothing but killing Dark Lords and you fail pathetically in potions so don't you ever think that you're going to leave this world without insulting me back you good for nothing stupid beautiful bastard!"_

Harry chuckled at those words Draco said to him many years ago. Only Draco Malfoy could make insults sound sweet to the ear..

* * *

_10 years ago..._

The saviour of the wizarding world woke up with a start and found himself staring into the worried eyes of one Hermione Granger. Ron was pacing back and forth behind Hermione and when he saw Harry awoke, the red head bustled over and practically gave Harry a bear hug.

"Glad to see you alive mate!"

Hermione tapped Ron lightly on the shoulder and gave him a glare.

"You're going to kill Harry if you don't let him breath Ron."

Harry grinned at his friends and the day never felt better. Later he woke up, the ministry had offer him a position of Head Auror and McGonagall had offered him a job in Hogwarts as DADA teacher as well. Since Moldy is destroyed, Harry had a feeling he would have absolutely all the time he need in his hands. All the reason why after he completed his 7th year in Hogwarts and proceeded to train to become Head Auror for a few years before finally accepting McGonagall's offer to teach in Hogwarts. During that time period, Harry did not want to think of any relationship despite many of Ginny's advances turned down by him and ultimately when Molly sounded her nicely because she was making a fool of herself by plastering all over Harry like he was already her husband.

With that, Harry had a rather peaceful life after he announced to the Wizarding world that he's not interested in anyone nor in any relationship for all that matters for the moment until he deems he is ready. Surprisingly there were some pestering aggressive ladies who knew not to give up, so Harry just warded his manor against all letters except those from the people he knew and those with the ministry's magical signature. Harry sighed loudly and leaned back against the dark mahogany chair he was sitting on. The man never knew marking papers could be this frustrating and he regretted putting his past teachers through hell. While he rested, his mind started to drift off to the past and then to a certain platinum blond who made his life miserable.

Draco Malfoy wasn't hated, but he wasn't loved either. Many people who joined the war respected him grudgingly because they had all thought he was a spy but turned out in the end he actually genuinely joined the light side and even brewed many helpful potion in the aid of the war. Currently he worked in Hogwarts as the Potions Teacher and as all would have predicted, he also became the Head of Slytherin. Many students liked having Draco Malfoy as their potions teacher shockingly because the blond not only shown that he has amazing potion capability but also a humorous sarcasm as well. However how they may like him, they feared him as well. The head of Slytherin was famous for his ruthless and merciless attitude towards tardiness and stupidity.

"Longbottom, you do realise that in reality you do NOT have a long bottom so there is no reason your butt is dragging you and hindering you from getting to class late. So do enlighten me why you are tardy for the umpteenth time this week before I feed you to the headmistress?" The potion master drawled from his fortress in front of the class.

Nevile's son blushed slightly and lowered his head with a muttered apology. Snickers could be heard around the room as a few Slytherin and Gryffindor found Draco's statement amusing. Feeling merciful, Draco gave his student detention with Flich instead. Then he proceeded with the daily lessons. Once in awhile, his eyes would roam around the school when he's walking around to catch any signs of Harry Potter. Ever since that day he sort of blew his cover on his crush, Draco knew better than to continuing his friendship with Harry James Potter. In the years Harry trained as Head Auror, never once he contacted Draco and that was just plain sad. Draco tried to write letters to send but his letters would always end up rejected so he just stopped trying. The blond would write letters, expressing his feelings but they never end up in the hands of it's rightful owner. Slowly, Draco's drawer started to fill with letters to Harry.

He really tried dating. The potions master really tried to change his feelings but he would always end up with guys that looked exactly like Harry but always he would end the relationship because he couldn't get the stupid idiotic prat out of his mind. Blaise had really been helpful in trying to change his behaviour, his best friend even tried seducing him but ended up almost drowning in the bathtub instead with Draco Malfoy downing his head and screaming _ARE YOU FREAKING DAFT? _While dunking his head in and out like cookies in milk. After that incident, Blaise learnt his lesson; don't mess with Draco's love life unless you want to become a eunuch.

**~HPDM~**

Footsteps sounded against the empty halls of Hogwart as leather oxford shoes resounded against the cold hard bricks of the castle. Draco Malfoy was doing his nightly rounds as usual and stopped for a moment before feeling absolutely tense. He could feel someone's eyes on him and trust him to know which idiot has the galls to sneak up on him. The blond man stopped in his tracks for a moment before continuing his walk towards his quarters where he stood outside. It seems that the stalker has an intention and there is only one person who has this tremendous presence on him.

"Harry James Potter, you better show your sorry arse of a stalker before I hex your ass to next Sunday."

The air shifted and Draco Malfoy found himself staring into emerald green orbs. Harry Potter was standing so close to him, that the potion master felt claustrophobic all of a sudden. In a sudden hit of realisation, Draco Malfoy stepped back and plastered his back to the portrait.

"Excuse me young man but could you please do not damage my house?" The Victorian lady in the portrait huffed.

Draco scowled and glared at his nemesis/object of his infatuation. Harry wasn't saying anything, and Draco took the opportunity to observe the hero. The saviour had a well-toned body from all the Auror training and through the snug fit of his black V neck t-shirt and Jeans, Harry was absolutely delectable. It took all his self control not to throw potter to the wall and shag him senseless. Draco's mask of indifference fell in place while he shot Harry a hostile look.

"What do you want Potter? Unless you're here for a shag of your life, make it quick. I have class early tomorrow."

His sharp words rewarded him with a slight blush from the saviour of the wizarding world. Potter had the galls to even approach him was a mystery after all he spent the last 3 years ignoring Draco's letters and even as they spoke, the said letters were resting just beyond the portrait door. Harry fumbled around his knapsack while Draco mused _He just arrived from his auror duties and the first thing he did before unpacking was finding me? This is interesting... _And that was the end of his amused musings when Harry Potter took out a slim white object. It was the around the length of his wrist till his elbow and as thick as his wand, which was very thin actually.

Draco's eyebrows scruntched up as he scanned his mind to determine what kind of object is potter holding.

"Er.. Malfoy.. I know I haven't been keeping in touch with you and you seem to not want to speak to me.."

_Damn right you are _Draco seethed in his mind.

"I bought this for you from London. It's a laptop developed by muggles. I left instructions, kay thanks bye!"

When Draco heard the word muggle, he almost turned around and leave harry there and then but the brunette shoved the contraption into his arms and then disapparated with a crack leaving a stunned Draco Malfoy with his shocked expression. The blond mentally cursed harry potter and entered his chambers. The lady in the portrait hmmph indignantly at being ignored today. Usually Draco would give a small compliment for the day commenting on her choice of roses she grew in the painting but he seems distracted today.

* * *

_**Dear Draco,**_

_Oh so now I'm Draco?_

_**I could still remember your words when I died.**_

_**Instruction Manual:**_

_**1 Press the small button on the on the top left of the pad. It should look like a circle with a slash on top.**_

_**2 Wait for the screen to load until the desktop appears.**_

_**3 Click on the picture with two human head one green one blue.**_

_**4 Usethe mouse pad to click btw, and create an account.**_

_**5 Sign in on messengers with the account you've created.**_

_**6 Add contacts LemonPopsCanKill (a) live . com**_

_**PS: I charmed the laptop to never run out of battery and immune to your destructive bouts of throwing it everywhere.**_

* * *

So Draco did what was in the instructions. He cautiously opened the 'laptop' and found the 'on' button. Then the black screen lit up and for a moment Draco was indeed mesmerized but reminded himself it IS a muggle contraption after all. Then he created an account for himself.

**e-mail: DLMalfoy (a) hotmail . com**

**Password: *************

**In case of loss of password (security question)**

***what is your spouse's middle name**

Draco pondered for a moment, then snickered. Why now? It's not like nobody is going to know.. and he's not married either

**[James]**

**Confirm?**

**[YES] [NO]**

Draco clicked yes. Then the screen closed down and the first screen turned up again, Draco keyed in his e-mail and brought him to a blank white screen. He found the add contacts button and proceed with the last process. He paused for awhile, wondering why the hell was he going through this stupidity Potter imposed upon him? _OH yes.. I remember. Draco Malfoy you are such a sap. Father will be rolling in his grave if he found out! _The blond winced at that thought. Suddenly a tune from the 'laptop' played and jolted Draco.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT_

And the same thing happened again. Below the screen, there was this orange blinking tab so curiously he clicked it and it was a conversation. From potter.

**IAmAwesome: Hey**

**IAmAwesome: you there?**

**IAmAwesome: Draco!**

**[nudge]**

Draco scowled. Ever so rude this Potter.

**Draco Malfoy: Yes I'm here you prat.**

**Draco Malfoy: What do you want?**

**Draco Malfoy: Why did you give me this contraption of a laptop?**

**IAmAwesome: I just wanted to chat with you**

**Draco Malfoy: Oh yea right. Says the idiot who rejected my letters**

**IAmAwesome: I did not!**

**Draco Malfoy: You did!**

**Draco Malfoy: I kept getting rejected mail!**

**IAmAwesome: Oh.. I think I forgot to add your name to the ward list.**

_**Draco Malfoy changed his screen name to ~PleaseDiePotter~**_

**IAmAwesome: Okay now that's mean Draco.**

_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**: Mean? That's not as mean as **_**FORGETTING **_**to put my name in the ward list.**

**IAmAwesome: Look, I'm sorry Draco**

_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**: Eat shit.**

_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**: I'm ignoring you**

**IAmAwesome: Draco wait**

_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**: And who gave you the permission to call me Draco?**

_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**: Nevermind. I'm going to off this contraption and give it back to you tomorrow.**

**IAmAwesome: Draco stop it! Listen to me**

Draco tried pressing the same button to off, he tried finding the shut down button but NOTHING was happening to the laptop.

**IAmAwesome: Draco! Look, I'm really sorry for the ward thing but I honestly want to truce with you**

Draco snarled in frustration, so he carried the laptop up high

**IAmAwesome: I had a lot of thought during the time I was away being an Auror**

Aiming at the wall, Draco threw the laptop. Praying the it breaks into a million pieces and end his suffering.

* * *

~Harry~

**[**_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**] is offline**

"FUCK!" Harry cursed as he ran his hand into his hair. Draco was clearly not listening and he destroyed the laptop. Then Harry sighed and stared at his screen and changed his screen name instead.

**[**_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**] is online**

**DracoImSorry: Draco..**

**[**_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**] is offline**

**[**_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**] is online**

**DracoImSorry: I'm really sorry**

**[**_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**] is offline**

Harry stared at the screen in amusement as he imagined Draco throwing the laptop against the castle wall to destroy it.

**[**_**~PleaseDiePotter**_**] is online**

* * *

~Draco~

"ARRRRRRGHHH!" Draco snarled angrily. Every time he threw the contraption to the wall, it wold magically constructs itself back again and he would hear that annoying beep when Harry typed a message. His chest heaved up and down as he gasped for breath. Throwing it against the wall is not going to do anything, so Draco slammed the lid down and proceeded to shower and flopped on his bed and tried to sleep.

**BEE BEE BEEP!**

Draco growled into his pillow.

**BEE BEE BEEP!**

Draco pulled the blanket over his ears

**BEE BEE BEEP!**

Draco Lucious Malfoy slammed his blanket into the bed, marched over to the evil contraption on the table and opened the lid.

**DracoImSorry: Draco!**

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**WTF POTTER. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP AND YOU'RE MAKING ME SUFFER**

**DracoImSorry: LOL.. I'm sorry, I truly am. I just want to talk**

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**Will you **_**leave **_**me alone if I entertained you for now?**

**DracoImSorry: Yes I will. Please, hear me out.**

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**This had better **_**WORTH**_** my time.**

**DracoImSorry: I want to take you out on a date.**

Draco Malfoy stared at the screen, rubbing his eyes to see if he was dreaming or did Potter really ask him out on a date?

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**Is this a joke Potter? Because if it is, I'll make sure you end up in my well behind my house.**

**DracoImSorry: I am serious. I had thoughts, I never really forgotten you.. I just didn't put your name in the wards list. I remember those words you said to me, do you actually mean it? That you joined the Order of the Pheonix for me? And that you called me beautiful?**

Draco ran a worried hand through his tussled platinum locks. Should he tell him? Or should he lie and said Harry was delirious? It was so long ago that even Draco doesn't remember what he said.

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**I meant every word.**

**DracoImSorry: Can I take you out on a date?**

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**If you let me sleep, then yes.**

Harry grinned like a mad man.

**DracoImSorry: YES! I'll meet you tomorrow, outside the fields around 5pm. **

_**~PleaseDiePotter: **_**Okay. Good Night.**

And Draco Malfoy had a fitful rest that night.

* * *

~HPDM~

Draco was teaching halfway into potions as he left his students to complete their sleeping potion. He was looking into Rose Weasly's cauldron when there was a loud and firm knock on the opened door. The whole class turned to observe the person who knocked the door. Draco turned to the door and his heart almost leaped out of his chest and right into Rose's cauldron. Harry was wearing a red turtle neck sweater and black trousers with his wizard robes draped over his shoulders as he leaned on the door frame.

"I came here to remind you about later.. I hope I'm not interrupting." Then he smiled to the students in the class. Some girls swooned and giggled to themselves as Harry grinned at them.

"Silence students! Continue your potions and don't get into any trouble. I'll settle the business with Mr. Potter here quickly so I hope I don't catch _**ANY **_one of you messing your potions up or causing any trouble understand?" The students nodded and proceeded to continue their potion while Draco walked over and motioned Harry into the private potions lab Draco had.

"Potter, I understand you miss me but do you have to interrupt my class –"

The platinum blond potions teacher was just about to continue his sentence when he found his mouth assaulted by non other than the saviour of the wizarding world. Being shocked, Draco tried to push Harry back but his gasp only made things easier for Harry to sneak his tongue into the caverns of his mouth. Only up till now did Draco realised that Harry Potter had not only gained a few inch in the past 3 years, he also gained strength as well because Harry was already pinning him on the wall as he kissed the living daylights out of Draco. The saviour placed a light kiss on Draco's swollen lips and smiled.

"I'll see you later then?"

Draco nodded stupidly as Harry walked out of the room while leaving a very dishevelled and disorientated Draco to fend for himself. Rumours spread like wildfire after Harry Potter left because Draco Malfoy appeared to be acting weirdly and his face was a tinge pink.

* * *

_the present~_

Which lead to the current situation of Harry standing outside of Malfoy Manor with a bouquet of Victorian roses and a package wrapped in silver wrapper foil. He entered the manor and waited awhile. The moment Draco sensed his spouse's magical signature in the manor, the blond too his wand and stomped towards Harry Potter with a look that could kill.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE EVER SO DEAD IF YOU THINK-" and then this time Harry shoved the roses into his face but Draco wasn't falling for the same trick Harry tried 7 years ago. The potion master pushed the roses aside and face one scared Potter. His husband had been late for their dinner anniversary, Harry told him he had to work in the morning but would be back in the afternoon but now it was already in the evening. Apparently Harry had other things in mind.

"Date night can go to hell." Harry grinned at the fuming Malfoy before grabbing him and apparating to their bedroom right on top of the bed. Harry took Draco's confusion as a momentum to vanish Draco's expensive Georgio Armani turtleneck sweater and ravished the blond inside out. Malfoy moaned with frustration. They both had a very expensive and delicious dinner waiting but Harry just couldn't keep his hands off him.

"Harry we're going to be late!" Draco said breathlessly, trying very hard to concentrate on reality as he faced the attack from his husband. Harry grinned while he sucked noisily on a nipple electing a loud groan from Draco.

"As I said earlier, date night can go to hell. Why have dinner when I can eat you right here right now?"

And Harry showed Draco how delicious he could be that night.

~next morning~

Draco lounged on the bed and smiled at Harry while he lay flat on his stomach. Harry on the other hand was sitting on the bed with a book in hand. The saviour returned Draco's smile and stroked Draco's face before he paused for a moment and reached over to the drawer.

"I got you a present" Harry smirked.

Draco ripped the silver foil and found himself staring into a black screen.

"I got you an iPad" Harry grinned.

"What's an iPad?"

"It's something like a.. er.."

"okay... So what's it for?"

"To keep in touch when I'm away on Auror business. I charmed it to avoid it from – "

**"HARRY JAMES POTTER IT'S A LAPTOP ISN'T IT?"**

**

* * *

**

AN: Honestly I wanted to further develop Harry and Draco's relationship and add some smut in there but I was sceptical whether or not I should or should not so in the end I didn't! haha! My first time attempting a HPDM fic, so I'm not sure how I did. What do you think?

btw, this fic isn't beta-read so I have terrible grammar error when I write stories (self-discovered when I re-read my stories) hhahahaa So help me point some out here and there if you see any big Buubuu's so I can fix em' 3

Should I do a sequel to this story? Tell me what you think! Ciaos~


End file.
